


Horny Guard

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Hentai, It's Obvious Who the ANBU Really Are of Course, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Tsunade is the hokage, and the ANBU are at her beck and call. She makes the best possible use of that authority. [futa, gangbang]





	

Tsunade looked at her loyal ANBU, the hokage's most elite soldiers. They were spies, assassins, and warriors of the highest caliber, each of them easily among the best in their respective fields. They were strong, and they were beautiful, too. There was Fox, a kunoichi able to take on small armies all by herself, and Lynx, a member of the Hyuuga clan with uncannily powerful byakugan, and Slug, a medic nearly as skilled as herself, and Sow, a Yamanaka who was one of the village's finest interrogation experts, and Drake, a weapons specialist renowned for her perfect aim.  
   
Each of them was an excellent kunoichi and a gorgeous futanari, just like Tsunade herself.  
   
Each of them was also  _great_  in the sack, as Tsunade knew from extensive personal experience. They were undyingly loyal to her, and immensely lustful, strong and slutty in equal measure. This was exactly what Tsunade wanted in her soldiers—or at least in all the sexy ones.  
   
She grinned possessively at the ANBU operatives in her office. These were her personal guard, and she was especially fond of them. Their faces were hidden behind their masks, but she knew each of their identities. It was kinkier to think of them as anonymous, however. It made her harder and wetter to imagine them as faceless strangers.  
   
Slowly, Tsunade smiled. It was also pleasing to her that each of these ANBU presently wore nothing  _but_  their masks, completely naked except for their faces. She looked at their heaving breasts, all very large and cushy, if none quite the equal of hers, and at their cocks, thick and meaty and semierect at least, and at their cunts, hot and juicy and tempting, and at their asses, plump and bouncy and tight.  
   
"Well, girls," she said slowly, turning and surveying each of the ANBU in turn, from blonde Fox and Sow, to dark-haired Drake and Lynx, to rosy, wriggling Slug. "It's good to see you all in uniform.  _Proper uniform,_  I mean, without all those foolish, civilian additions."  
   
She didn't need to see their faces to know her ANBU were smiling. Their pleasure was evident from posture alone, and from all the little bodily cues of growing arousal.  
   
"It's a relief to be out of all that stuffy clothing," said Lynx sweetly, always so good at acting demure and precious in spite of her fierce and freaky nature. "We're grateful for Hokage-sama's consideration❤"  
   
"No need to kiss her ass, love," said Fox, the cheeky grin obvious in her tone. "Not unless you're  _literally_  kissing her ass."  
   
"That would be nice, though," chimed in Drake. "I'd gladly do it, if she'd just let us at it."  
   
"I agree~" chirruped Sow, tittering. "So would I."  
   
"Yes, it  _is_  a very nice ass," said Slug, nodding. "But I think I'd rather kiss her dick."  
   
Tsunade smiled and shifted aforementioned ass in her chair. Her pants she had already slipped down to around her ankles, sitting behind her desk, and her shirt was halfway off. She could tell that her rack had the ANBU enthralled, and she smirked under their greedy glances. Her hips she wriggled, and her cock stood up straight in gleeful anticipation, twinges of pleasure going through it and moistening her cunt as it stiffened to a hardness not much less, seemingly, than diamond.  
   
"I'd like that," she said, leering at the bodies of the ANBU, all of whom were curvaceous and well endowed. "I don't care if you lick my ass or suck my dick, so long as you give me and my body the attention we deserve. I am your hokage, and I am your goddess. Isn't that what you girls declared, when I swore you in as my ANBU?"  
   
"It is," said Fox wryly. "You won't be hokage forever, though. Eventually someone will replace, and then  _they_  will be the one banging and getting banged by all these sexy bitches."  
   
"And you hope it'll be you, yes," said Slug, tilting her head to suggest a rolling of eyes. "We've all heard it a hundred times, sweetcheeks."  
   
Tsunade grinned, and she stood with a swing of her hips, stepping out—naked—from behind her desk, and silencing all chatter. The ANBU stared once more at her body, Drake and Sow whistling, Lynx purring, Slug and Fox letting out hisses of pleasantly surprised breath. Tsunade's bosom heaved, and her great cock impressively throbbed. Moisture trickled from her cunt.  
   
"Come here, you silly things," she said, moving in front of her desk, into the middle of her office. She had a hand on her hip, and another folded up to indicate and emphasize her most singularly impressive attribute, a thing matched by few and surpassed by none. "I want to feel you girls  _inside_  me."  
   
"Is that an order?" asked Drake, ever the most sensible of the group.  
   
"Do you need it to be one?" asked Tsunade in turn, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.  
   
The answering smile from the weapons mistress was obvious even without any view of her face.  
   
Tsunade leaned forward, and she gave her broad, meaty hips a good, inviting shake. Her brown eyes glinted, and her ponderous bosom dangled weightily, swinging and swaying and wobbling with the slightest movements of her torso. Large nipples were stiff and puffy, and a flat belly flexed with her body's bending.  
   
Lynx was first to move in. She stepped behind the hokage and took a moment to appreciate this first class view of the woman's vast posterior, the deep crevasse of her glorious ass cloven between two perfectly big and round buttocks. Her cock, around the same size as Tsunade's and visibly well-used, shapely and contrasted with milky white thighs, stood eagerly erect.  
   
Then Lynx grabbed hold of Tsunade's hips, earning a grin of pleased expectation from the woman. With a soft grunt Lynx thrust the tip of her cock against the rim of Tsunade's anus, grinding her manhood brusquely 'twixt the thunderous cheeks of the hokage's booty. Tsunade's buttocks clapped around her shaft, and they squeezed it, flexing.  
   
Fox chortled at her girlfriend's boldness, and at the hokage's obvious pleasure. Tsunade was grinding her hips rather vulgarly, rolling her ass against Lynx's pelvis, making the Hyuuga's cock dig up into her anus. It penetrated the blonde after a few breathless moments, Lynx and Tsunade exerting themselves in equal measure to fit asshole and cock. Tsunade's breasts swung back and forth, thrown by the motions of the women's hips.  
   
"Yessss," moaned Tsunade, her eyes rolling up as her lids fluttered, mouth inching open and tongue threatening to loll out as waves upon waves of pleasure rolled through her soft, voluptuous body. "Yes, yes, ohhhh! Damn, give it to me  _good!_ "  
   
"Of course, Hokage-sama," said Lynx, her voice uncannily low and breathy. Her impressive breasts leaped with the rocking of their bodies, and while less in size than Tsunade's, they were larger and softer than most of the rest. Milky white were they by nature, but presently colored with a ruddy flush, and they were adorned by plump nipples well apt to nursing. "Ungh, ohhh...!"  
   
Slug whined, and there was an audible pout in her voice.  
   
"Aww, but  _I_  wanted master's ass..." she said a bit petulantly.  
   
"Go for the next best thing, then," suggested Fox, who appeared momentarily content to observe the bodies of Lynx and Tsunade. Her dick twitched, and her pussy dripped.  
   
"I suppose," said Slug, shrugging and sounding a little less disappointed. She looked sidelong at Fox a moment before actually following the blonde's advice.  
   
The pink-haired ANBU medic moved in and slid around Tsunade, getting herself alongside the violette Lynx and positioning her cock at her master's womanly entrance. Sow and Drake did not seem too bothered that Slug was in the process of thrusting into the hokage's coveted cunt, and Fox of course did not begrudge this. Her eyes, hooded by the mask, were rather on Tsunade's full lips, moist tongue, and slowly gaping mouth.  
   
But as for Sow and Drake, these two seemed more interested in Tsunade's cock. It appeared that Slug's comment about what  _she_  would rather kiss had given the pair some nice ideas, and they were licking their lips and idly groping themselves, excitedly waiting for the right moment to strike.  
   
"Master, your pussy is the best! Shit, why are you so hot?" gasped Slug as she thrust into Tsunade, standing side by side with Lynx. She bucked her hips, flexing a deliciously perfect ass, her own ample breasts bobbing and heaving quite attractively.  
   
"Nnnf," moaned Tsunade, not even bothering to answer. She rocked her hips, feeling the two ANBU's cocks meet inside of her, rubbing together through her ass and cunt. "Mmmyes, ohhh...❤"  
   
The woman drooled slightly in her pleasure, contented by the cocks inside her, and excited for more cock and still more attention. She was horny, and she wanted to fuck, and she would not stop for anything. Her eyes rolled up to the whites, her cheeks a beautiful shade of red, and she licked her lips lasciviously, eyeing the meaty, throbbing dicks of Fox, Sow, and Drake.  
   
Fox stepped forward with a swing of her olive hips, and she rested an arm under her bosom, lifting her tits suggestively. She ran a hand down her hip, tracing its generous curve, and caressed her sexes with a playful flourish, running her fingers over cunt and cock as much to entice her target as to entertain herself.  
   
Lynx giggled huskily, watching her girlfriend approach Tsunade, and she pumped her hips, reveling in the warmth and pressure of Tsunade's great ass. Slug chortled and groped Lynx in a friendly manner, grunting happily as her erection plunged itself through the moist and fleshy folds of Tsunade's pussy.  
   
Drake stroked her cock and thrust into her pussy, breathing heavily as she watched Fox place a hand on the hokage's fair head. She was fingering herself and jerking herself off, masturbating both sexes in anticipation. Sow, beside her, was paying much more attention to her breasts, kneading them lewdly and teasing her nipples, pleasuring herself shamelessly and surprisingly effectively.  
   
"You're a slut, Hokage-sama," purred Fox, stroking Tsunade's hair. Her cock was before the woman.  
   
Tsunade's response was to crane her neck and gape her mouth and stick out her tongue to lave over the tip of Fox's prick, licking it eagerly, tasting the slightly salty, slightly earthy, slightly bitter and pungent taste of the ANBU's penis. Her pupils nearly vanished behind her lids, and her cheeks were violently erubescent, and her ass clapped against Lynx and Slug's loins, grinding their cocks deep into her core.  
   
Fox smiled, shivering and letting out a shaky moan at Tsunade's actions. She spasmed slightly at the first lick, and her cock twitched an impressive amount. Precum glistened on the head, and her breasts wobbled with the rhythm of labored breath. Sighing, she bucked her hips, and Tsunade grunted her satisfaction as Fox's cock drove into her mouth.  
   
Tsunade was now being gangbanged, and she was delighting in it as few others would. She writhed blissfully between the curvaceous forms of Fox, Lynx, and Slug, rocking her hips and smacking her lips, slurping and clenching and working every inch of her curvaceous body. Sweat coursed over her skin, and the blaze within her flesh that was the pleasure of their intercourse could be quenched by one thing only—and she wasn't coming yet.  
   
Drake and Sow stepped forward, smiling to themselves. Now at last they could hold back no longer, watching the others feast on Tsunade's lust, and they crawled over, panting and moaning. They wagged their hips and let their erections stiffly bob, their breasts dangling and swaying as they moved beneath Tsunade, eyeing her great and marvelous cock.  
   
It was a good cock that the hokage had. Not the best cock, quite. Even in that room there were one or two better—Fox's, for sure, was the most shapely and robust, but Drake had a pretty good dick, too. She and Sow seemed more interested, at the moment, in pleasuring Tsunade's cock than their own, however. This was an enjoyment in itself, and moreover it was their duty. Their  _true_  duty, superceding any waffle about bodyguarding or S-rank missions. They were spec op soldiers, the most elite of Konoha's defenders, and a harem of sluts in the hokage's possession. Before hunting down  _nukenin_  or taking out threats to the village, their job was to service Tsunade and pleasure her body, to ravish and delight her in every way.  
   
Sow and Drake lifted their masks, out of the view of any but each other, beneath Tsunade's swinging loins, and smiling lustily they lunged for the woman's great, meaty cock, opening their mouths wide and eagerly licking their lips.  
   
"Mmmf, mwah," moaned Drake, her eyelids fluttering as she kissed the shaft of Tsunade's cock. "Ngh, ngah... so fuggin' goo'...❤"  
   
"Nnn, ohhhh, mfff," went Sow, taking the head of Tsunade's dick into her mouth, sucking with all the enthusiasm of a babe at its mother's teat. "Nn, mah... uwaah...❤"  
   
 _Slurp, slurp._  
   
 _Smack, smack, smack._  
   
Their lusty, lustful bodies rocked together, six futanari indulging in the most base and carnal of relations. Sow and Drake sucked Tsunade's cock. Fox fucked her mouth; Slug, her cunt; Lynx, her ass. Tsunade writhed between them, pinned amid the wrack of their voluptuous forms, spitted on their excellent cocks.  
   
"Yes, oh, yes!" cried Slug, throwing her head euphorically. "Damn, master... you're insatiable. Shit!"  
   
Tsunade shook her ass and groaned in response, her body rocking and her mouth too full of cock to answer in more than vulgar noises. Her tits swung obscenely, nearly slapping her chin from how violently her body was moved by all their combined thrusting, and her cock convulsed between the lips of Drake and Lynx.  
   
"She's a minx, that's for sure," said Fox, groaning as she thrust into Tsunade's mouth. "Fuck, her tongue is amazing. I don't know how she...ngh... how you can move it like that. Ahh...❤"  
   
Lynx tittered and slapped Tsunade's ass, making the woman shiver pleasurably.  
   
"She's great," she said happily. "There's a reason she's hokage, after all."  
   
"What, not because she the First's granddaughter, or the strongest in the village?"  
   
They laughed at this, who could. The other three, even with their mouths variously preoccupied, managed to at least chuckle.  
   
"No," said Slug cheerfully. "Unless  _strongest_  has come to mean  _horniest_ , these days❤"  
   
"Is there a difference?" said Fox.  
   
"Of course not❤" chirped Lynx.  
   
Tsunade moaned agreeably, but her eyes flashed with a determination of pride, and something in her body  _changed_. She was a gorgeous and voluptuous woman with extensive sexual experience, but she was also the world's finest medical ninja, and this quality she now exerted, knowing her body inside and out, and knowing how best to use it.  
   
Chakra flowed throughout her, the  _Byakugou no In_  unfolding upon her brow. Her asshole clenched in ways that were impossible for a normal person, her inner walls undulating and kneading the cock inside with a precision like nothing else.  
   
Lynx gasped, and her body seized up. She felt Tsunade's anus flex around her cock, milking her dick with a strength and ferocity that almost frightened her. Tsunade grinned, feeling the ANBU's cock twitch inside her, and she moaned into Fox's cock, and worked likewise with her cunt, and ground her own cock into the faces of Sow and Drake.  
   
They came inside her, did Lynx, Slug, and Fox. One into her ass, the other her cunt, and the third her mouth. The last she gulped down greedily, savoring the taste. She herself came, too, and she spurted her come into Sow and Drake's mouths, and all over their faces.  
   
All of them shuddered, and all of them were pleased, but Tsunade wasn't done yet.  
   
As had been said, she was the hokage for a reason.  
   
She could still keep going.  
   
   
   
   
Tsunade moaned contentedly, hours later, feeling the cocks of Slug and Sow go finally limp inside her ass, and Drake and Lynx inside her cunt and mouth, and Fox with her ass on Tsunade's dick. The blonde, tanned ANBU slumped off of the hokage's cock, while the odango'd brunette slipped out of her pussy, and the busty Lynx collapsed onto a very nice and cushy bum.  
   
Slug and Sow, both with trails of dried come on their chins that suggested much more smeared under their masks, groaned and went slack side by side. Their now-limp dicks came out of Tsunade's ass, and their come-stained breasts heaved with labored breathing.  
   
Tsunade smiled around her, looking at the conquered forms of the ANBU. Lazily she stroked her semiflaccid dick, which was red from much recent use. She swallowed a last mouthful of sperm as semen dribbled out from her other, now-emptied holes, rubbing her cock and appreciating the view.  
   
She considered the facts of all this. She soaked in the glory of her position, the reality of her authority over these gorgeous and sensual futanari.  
   
 _Mmm._  
   
She stroked her cock a little faster, gladly pondering.  
   
These girls were her bitches. They came at her beck and call. They were formidable, certainly, and in time they would likely exceed her. But for now they were subordinate, and she delighted in seeing those proud women put low before her rank. They would do anything she told them to, and they would do it most gladly if it was sexual.  
   
Kids were so promiscuous these days. It really was  _shameful_ ❤  
   
Tsunade grinned, and with a last flick of her cockhead, a final curl of her toes and one more ragged breath, she felt her cock ache, twinge, and painfully clench, before shooting a last wad of come onto Fox's round ass.  
   
She'd regret this later. She was already feeling raw and sore and drained. But she was satisfied, too, and genuinely contented.  
   
It was impressive, honestly, that these kids could push her so far.  
   
It was rare for Tsunade to feel pride in someone else, but in this case...  
   
...she could make an exception.  
   
With a sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
   
   
   
   
A/N: A slightly sweeter-than-usual piece, for this nebulously defined setting—but it works for this oneshot, I think. Also, the title's a really weak pun on "honor guard", because I'm terrible like that.  
   
 **Updated:**  12-8-16  
   
 **TTFN and R &R!**  
   
– — ❤


End file.
